theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Duncan
Duncan was a housemate on International House of Shade: Australia where he was the Runner Up and returned as a coach for International House of Shade: Norway. He was also a houseguest on House of Shade: Season 14 and returned for House of Shade: Season 19 International House of Shade: Australia Duncan entered the Australia house as 1 of 16 original housemates on night 1. While remaining quiet during the first 3 weeks, during week 4, Duncan had to face the public vote for the first time when UK Intruders Ricky G. and Lauren entered the house, and Lauren nominated Sydney to immediately face the public vote, and faced the public against Andrew, Jelaminah, Matthias, Nic P. and Sydney. Duncan later became the first housemate saved during the eviction night after recieving the most votes to save out of the nominees. Duncan later found himself nominated again against Nic during BBUS/CAN week in week 5. However, Duncan survived the vote vote to evict yet again and was saved when a vote of 6-4 sent Nic out of the game. The following week Duncan saved himself from being nominated by the intruders in Carolanne and Colin by winning immunity. During week 7, Duncan won his second competition of the season, allowing him to steal someone's nomination points, and he decided to steal Ricky's nomination points for the week. Competition History Nomination History Power Player History House of Shade: Arcane Duncan entered the house as one of 14 housemates on day 1. Competition History Voting History International House of Shade: Norway After the original 16 housemates had entered, Duncan, alongside Chrissa, Dom and Nick entered the house as returning coaches. Duncan went onto draft Lily, Regan, Sam R. and Steffen to be part of his team. When Duncan had to choose one person to nominate from his team, he decided to nominate Regan for eviction during week 1. During Week 2, Duncan saw his entire team nominated yet again when his was the only one who failed to win immunity. During the beginning of Week 4, Duncan and the other coaches decided not to enter the game, and continued on just as coaches. From Week 4, Duncan's team was living on its last breath, with only 2 members left in it, however it received a second breath when Steffen won the buyback and came back into the game, making his team come back up to 3 members. While the team stayed intact for a couple Weeks, Week 6 and 7 took out Sam and later Steffen again, leaving only Lily for Duncan's team. Lily however went on a winning streak that kept her in the game and earned herself a spot on finale week, as well as Duncan. While he may not have won the season, Duncan was the coach to pick the winning housemate, leaving just before she was crowned the winner of the series. Competition History Nomination History } | – | style="background:#FFA500;" | Coach |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4|| | - | style="background:#FFA500;" | Coach |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5|| | - | style="background:#FFA500;" | Coach |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6|| | - | style="background:#FFA500;" | Coach |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7|| | - | style="background:#FFA500;" | Coach |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8|| | - | style="background:#FFA500;" | Coach |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9|| | - | style="background:#FFA500;" | Coach |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | |} House of Shade: All-Stars 2 Duncan returned to the House of Shade for a second time, joined by fellow Arcane houseguest Timmy. While remaining safe for the first couple of weeks, Duncan won his first HOH during Week 3 when it was announced that it was going to be a special double eviction. only having 7 options, Duncan chose to nominate Dan and Dani for eviction, however those were soon to change when Dan used the POV to save himself and Dani went on to use her DPOV to save herself and nominate Ashvika in her place, and in the end Duncan named Nicole as the replacement nominee, and at the end of the week, Ashvika was evicted under his HOH. During Week 4, Duncan found himself nominated for the first time when the first Secret Villain decided to nominate him for eviction, where he sat next to Nicole's nominee's in Lauren V. and Ruthie. At the end of Week 4, Duncan sat next to Lauren and Timmy for eviction, and was later evicted by a vote of 6-4-0 and gave Nicole the Power of Invisibility for the duration of Week 5. Competition History Voting History IOS Links * , like many other houseguests, have spent time as a castaway on the series Island of Shade with her profile being located here